A load binder is typically associated with a ratchet system for tightening the binding on the load. Where large loads are involved and the ratchet is operated manually, a lever is often used. It is known to provide removable levers that allow the remaining ratchet system to keep a lower profile to the load than if the lever were still attached. An example of a removable lever is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,651 to Prete Jr. et al. A number of ratchet systems with removable levers are available in the marketplace.
The load binders for large, tightly bound loads can be dangerous. Should the tension on the load binder be suddenly released, the backlash can easily injure or kill an operator or a person attempting to steal the load. Such a risk is minimized using a sleeve the interior of which is threaded in opposite senses at each end of the sleeve as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,632 to Stiranka, U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,913 to Amoss et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,804 to Scott. Turning the sleeve either draws or extends the threaded eyelets at each end towards or away from each other. Such a threaded sleeve can effectively not be turned accidentally.
When a load has been tightened and the lever is to be removed, the pawl is usually left in its last position wherein the tension on the lines and on the gear will hold the pawl in place, thereby providing a slight locking effect on the pawl. However such effect is fairly small and can be sometimes be overcome by manipulation of the pawl into the neutral or release positions. As a result, the load binder or even the load may be subject to theft. In some cases, operators install a padlock on the ratchet system to prevent tampering with the load binder as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,804 to Scott. As might be appreciated, the use of a padlock can be cumbersome.
It is an object of this invention to provide a ratchet system for accommodating a removable lever that is easy to use, provides a locking effect on the pawl and avoids the need to use a padlock.
Those and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.